10 Drabbles Part 2
by wellisn'tthatshiny
Summary: My return to . Another ten drabbles of the Harry Potter variety. Mostly RW/HG and unhappy HP/GW. there are two that are SLASH HP/DM if that isn't what you want, they're all marked off so just skip them. Actual fic is about 950-1000 words


**A/N:** So these are all Harry Potter. The actual writing is only about 980 words, sorry for the crazy amounts of author's note at the end, don't feel like you have to read it, it's mostly just me apologizing. Oh, and **none of the characters, the world blah blah blah is mine**. And **two drabbles are slash** of the Drarry variety, if that doesn't float your boat, skip numbers** four and five.**

**Directions:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. Dead man Drinking Games- Mayday Parade

Pairing: Hermione/Ron (Hermione POV)

It's almost time; I can count the hours left on my fingertips. No, don't think about that. Think about how Ron is coming to see you, see here he is now. God, it's so amazing how just him simply holding me can make me feel warm all over. Safe. We'll make this time count. We have to, it may be the last time we have together. Tomorrow we'll have to fight the Death Eaters and the rest of the Dark side and who knows what will happen. Will we live? Will _I_ live? Will Ron, Harry? God, I can't stand the not knowing.

* * *

2. Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron (Ron POV)

I can see you. You're lying just feet away from me. I want to get to you; _need_ to get to you. I can't get my body to move, I know I'm injured, maybe dying, but I need to know that you're still alive. Asleep, not dead. If I die I know you'll be strong, walk the world alone, or maybe find someone else. I wouldn't mind; I just want you to be happy. I need you to know that. You can't die. You have to be asleep. You have to. I'm trying to get my voice to carry across to you but you can't hear me. I'm trying to tell you that I love you, that you have to be happy without me; all these words I thought I'd never speak. Please hear me. Please.

* * *

3. Holiday From Real- Jack's Mannequin  
Pairing: Well I sort of had it from Harry's POV, but it could be any pairing you like

Why couldn't it always be like this? Sun, the heat, water; a holiday from reality. No worries, nothing to care about. If you left it up to me, every day would be like this. This wasting of time, just _being_ not _being someone_, just being us. You're wearing my sweater; it looks better on you than me. You want to go to some party; well, we might as well screw this one up right.

* * *

4. These Words (I Love You, I Love You)- Natasha Bedingfield  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (Draco POV)

I've been trying to tell you for weeks. I just can't seem to find the right way to do it. You're so open with your love; you've been telling me you love me for weeks now. I know you love me, and I think you know that I love you, but I can still see the disappointment in your eyes every time I don't say it out loud. You know what, screw it.

"Harry"

"Yeah Draco?"

"I love you"

"I know"

* * *

5. The More You Ruv Someone- Avenue Q

Pairing: Harry/Draco (Draco POV at beginning)

"God why does he antagonize me CONSTANTLY, Hermione? He just won't leave me alone! I just wish that he'd go away! I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh come on, I'm not that stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"You like him."

"No! No I don't"

"The more you love someone the more you want to kill them. Now go find him because he obviously likes you too"

* * *

6. Hyper Music- Muse

Pairing: Harry/Ginny (Harry POV)

You wanted too much from me. You knew that I had to be the hero, but you also needed the perfect boyfriend; you needed more than I was worth. I couldn't be that so you went off behind my back. Other guys, hell other girls even. You knew I didn't want you, that I still don't want you, and that I never will. I think you've accepted that; that's probably why you left me, you wanted love. Not just the image, the real thing. Good for you.

* * *

7. The Worst Part- Motion City Soundtrack

Pairing: Harry/Ginny (Harry POV)

I tried; I really did. I pretended, I tried to love her, but I couldn't do it, not really. She saw right through me. One day I crossed the line by not lying, not saying I loved her too. I was crossed right off her list. She left right then and there. I wrote you a letter trying to get you back. I told you that I'd shiver without you tonight, that I did everything that I thought was right. I never sent that letter. Our "shared love" was 12 years ago now. All the useless fights, the wasted time, it seems so pointless now. The years have been unkind; the damage has taken its toll. I've married the madness, devoted myself entirely to "the image." It's all I could ever do, I'm sorry.

* * *

8. Breathe (2 AM) –Anna Nalick

Pairing: Implied Ron/Hermione, Implied Ginny/Male (Hermione POV)

Ginny came to me again. Early this morning, maybe around two. She just sat down in the living room and cried. She told me about her latest boyfriend, a wizard she met at the Ministry. He's been down she says, but she honestly thinks she can fix him. Now she's talking about how beautiful his smile is. I'm trying to tell her that she needs to think about it, to breathe, just breathe. She keeps getting into these "fix it" relationships, it's like she's in a tunnel and every time she takes a wrong step she turns around and does the same thing instead of trying to get to the light. Maybe she can't undo her mistakes, but she can go forward and do something right. I think she's starting to see that. Maybe one day soon she'll come to dinner with Ron and I with a new boyfriend; a nice one who treats her well. But for now, she needs to breathe, just breathe.

* * *

9. Count Em One Two Three- The Maine  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione (Ron POV)

I love making you mad. You just look so bloody cute. We're fighting again and my pulse is racing, it feels like my heart will beat right out of my chest. Even Harry has figured out this is my way of flirting with you, unconventional sure, but it feels so good. The way we move around each other is so outrageous. Now you're getting closer, what are you doing? Oh. Oh, kissing. Yeah, you look cute doing that too.

* * *

10. A Home- Dixie Chicks

Pairing: Implied past Ron/Hermione (Hermione POV)

I can't stop thinking about it. That house. Of all the things to think of that seems silly, but I can't help it. Everyone told me that dating you was a mistake. That me, the levelheaded intelligent one was worse for dating you, the short-tempered redhead. I listened to my pride even though your touch was telling me to stay, that this was _right_. I thought of you as a mistake, I was wrong; so wrong. Now not a single night goes by without me dreaming of the Burrow. How I could have been a part of your family. Have come to Sunday dinner with you, greeted your mother with a kiss on the cheek, teased Fred and George, asked Ginny about her latest boyfriend. That house is so much more than just walls, doors, and windows. They say home is where the heart is, well I think I'm the exception that proves the rule; because the Burrow is a home. It should have been mine.

* * *

**A/N:** So I sort of cheated a little bit. 8 should have been In The Light by Full Blown Rose, but I actually got that song after reading a songfic with it, so it felt weird trying to write my own fic. I couldn't get that one out of my head so I skipped it. Also, some of these I got cut off before I actually finished but oh well. Oh, and I apologize for the suckiness of number five. It's HORRID, I couldn't come up with a way to write it in that short amount of time, maybe if I had longer, but that just FAILED. Oh and number six came out way less angry than the song. Like the song is almost screamo-y. I dunno how that happened.

Wow, I wrote a lot of Ron/Hermione. I don't even read that ship. Odd, I mean I like the ship itself, it's just not one I usually read or write. Actually, I've never written it. Huh. Also, I wrote Harry/Ginny. None of it was happy or good relationship-y, but normally I avoid having Ginny as a character. I think it's cause I ship Harry with pretty much every male character (depending), and not with any female characters. I also REALLY hate canon Harry/Ginny. Like crazy amounts, I don't even really have a good reason, I just do.


End file.
